Simon says
by Murderdn
Summary: Arthur, aquel niño de doce estaba dentro de su pieza junto a su vecino, aquel periodista de veinticuatro llamado Alfred. Arthur propone jugar a "Simple Simon Says", Arthur es Simon, y Simon dice: quiero un beso. Para Lady Orochi. USUK, Shota.


Hola a todos, estoy más activa como podrán notar, este fic es cortito, tiene algo de shota con Arthur pequeño, a las que no les guste de esta manera muy mala suerte he de decir, por favor evitar comentarios hirientes o leer si quiera este fic. Esta historia va dedicada a Lady Orochi, por llenar un poco más el mundo con el lindo USxShota!UK, yeah!

¡Oye, sí tú, la chica o chico que lee! te tengo que aclarar algo… los personajes no me pertenecen, son de una grandiosa serie llamada Hetalia *3*

* * *

><p>Eran vacaciones, vacaciones en la escuela donde asistía el menor, aquel inglés de doce años, maduro, ordenado y aplicado, pero por sobre todo rebelde, a su manera, con sus propias mañas, a su corta edad era más complejo que un adolescente definiendo su sexualidad tildándole de bisexual cuando la realidad es que no desea aceptar que es gay. Ese era Arthur allí, complicado, sentado en la cama.<p>

Y el de al frente, con curiosos ojos, adultos y algo pensativos era su vecino, aquel que conocía por más de dos años, el que lo sacó de sus malas juntas, el que siempre preguntaba como estaba, el gran amigo de sus padres, un intrépido periodista, entrevistador a veces, otras cuantas de paparazzi, Kirkland no lo quería aceptar, pero más de una vez hizo zapping canal por canal de noticias buscándolo a él, a su estúpido vecino, la obsesión llegaba a tanto que el pequeño lo encontraba.

-¿Y Arthur, ya lo pensaste?- se acomodó la gorra que traía, una negra con manchas grises, tenía una polera bajo una camisa cuadrille de color negra con plomo mientras su polera era de un blanco crema con diseños algo skateboarding, pantalones anchos y una sonrisa sensual, Alfred parecía un joven de veinte a simple vista, pero ya estaba por cumplir los veinticinco.

Un anciano. Lo peor de ser un anciano para Jones era tener que adecuarse a su edad, porque… ¿Quieren saber un secreto?, Alfred lleva un año enamorado de su vecino, aquel pequeño delante de él, quien tenía arremangada su linda y seductora polera verde, de shorts cortos y apretados, de mirada seria, de ojos color jade. Sí, era estúpido aquel amor, pero siempre lo deseó de aquella manera, atracción que logra evitar día a día con sonrisas falsas.

Porque quiere besarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo por la cintura y depositar castos besos en su cuello, oír sus suspiros, acariciar su piel desnuda, lo sabía, típico caso de un pederasta, lo asqueroso que le resultaba casi lo hizo alejarse, pero la tentación lo prueba, lo hace volver a esa casa, cerca de él, los dos encerrados en su habitación.

Que no le haría, que no tocaría si sus manos no fueran controladas por su subconsciente. Porque lo ama, pero quizás… Arthur dentro de unos años lo acepte, se de cuenta, quizás también ingenuamente piense que pueden llegar a tener algo, que se fugaran, que harán el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, incluso que formarían una familia.

Era irónico, él era un cazador de noticias y su propia historia era digna de titular.

-¿A lo que quiero jugar?- meditó un momento mirando al estadounidense de arriba abajo –"_Simple Simon says_…"- susurra el chico, elevando la cara con arrogancia, aquel acto que descontrolaba a Jones, esa arrogancia, esa manera de tratarlo.

-¿Simon says?-gira la cara, algo confundido.

-Sí, Simon dice, es un juego vejestorio…-recalca lo obvio con arrogancia, Alfred suspira dando pequeñas vueltas en la silla giratoria que tenía Arthur junto a su computador.** -**El truco está en la frase mágica vejete, que es _"_Simple Simon says_"_. Si Simón dice _"Simón dice salta"_, debes saltar o quedas eliminado. Si Simón dice simplemente "_salta_", no debes saltar o quedarás eliminado igualmente…¿Te lo explico con dibujitos o te vasta?

El americano suspiró, como le gustaría arrojarlo a la cama y castigarlo un poco por ser tan recondenadamente engreído, alguien debía enseñarle un par de modales con sus mayores- Sí, entendí…-rió fingidamente.

-Está bien, yo seré Simon…

-¿Puedo objetar?- susurró el americano, pensando que el inglés podría obligarlo a hacer una serie de cosas humillantes, incluso salir en calzoncillos a la calle.

-Aquí yo mando, a la cuenta de uno, dos y tres…

Alfred suspiró, no podía discutir mucho con Arthur, éste siempre ganaba, siempre era un poco más listo o vivo, o incluso maldadoso. Siempre lograba salirse con la suya, a veces incluso poniendo caras inocentes, caras que lo hacían estremecerse, arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza y arrojarse dramáticamente a los pies de ese niño, lo enfermaba, a veces odiaba a Arthur.

Pero claro, la gran mayoría del tiempo lo ama. Son sentimientos contradictorias en instancias determinadas.

-Simon dice…que lo beses…-susurró el chico, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

Alfred F. Jones, aquel valiente y gran hombre casi se cae de la silla, quedo mal sentado, con una expresión de horror después de ver "El grito" a todo volumen y de noche, quizás estaba escuchando mal, sí, ese estúpido cerebro suyo acosa ingleses que le hace enredar las cosas dentro de su mente.

-¿Qu-qué cosa dice Si-Simon?-repitió algo extrañado, sentándose bien, mientras veía al muchacho acercarse, con la cara roja pero seria, más hermoso que nunca antes.

-Besar… Simon dice que lo tienes que besar…- susurra el chico, acercándose más.

-P-Pero dónde ¿En la frente no? -susurró arrojándose para atrás, alejándose del amenazante chico, oh malvado y tentador niño con sus palabras mal pensables.

Él no era un pervertido, ese chico era un extorsionador de moral, estaba que tiraba a la mierda la ética y lo dejaba sin aire, los desnudaba y bueno… le hacía el amor en la cama.

-Simple Simon says… un beso, en la boca…- y el americano no pudo decir otra cosa, sintió la pequeña boquita sobre la suya.

El pequeño ser jalándose hacia delante, para sentirlo más, sus hombros tambaleando, la mirada cerrada, y el mismo empezó a entrecerrar los ojos ante esos pequeños y húmedos labios con sabor a té, suspiró suavemente, mientras tomaba de la nuca al pequeño, luego, sujetaba sus caderas poniéndose de pie, el niño trató de alejarlo durante un tiempo, cohibido por la rara acción, pero poco a poco se dejo hacer, sentir las caricias del más alto como un escalofrío placentero, la lengua recorrer sus labios, al sentir una mano en sus pequeñas nalgas entreabrió su boca, sacándole un gruñido ronco y adulto al americano, luego lo siente.

Algo tibio y húmedo, extraño y suave que entra por su boca, haciendo una graciosa presión por sus dientes, y luego, sin más, cae en la cama, gimiendo bajito el nombre de ese estadounidense. Es verdad, quizás Arthur aún desconociera lo que era amor después todo, pero sabía con ciencia cierta que lo que sentía hacia el mayor normal, tampoco las cosa que soñaba que le hacía en las noches, lo recorría entero con su lengua, muchas cosas más, justo como ahora.

El beso se profundizó, Alfred depositó al pequeño aún más en la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo removerse, no pudo evitar tocarlo un poco, acariciar sus pequeñas y rosaditas tetillas debajo de la camisa, con dulzura, sintiendo esas pequeñas pataditas y ese escalofrío recorriendo al menor, introdujo nuevamente su lengua en el interior, saboreando, observando como el menor se sofocaba, atrayendo más la cabeza hacia sus labios, se besaron por minutos enteros sin decirse nada.

-A-Arthur yo…-él era el adulto, él debía aceptar que cometía el error.

Jamás debió seguirle el juego a aquel niño, pero su cuerpo se movía inherente a sus pensamientos, acariciando nuevamente la piel tierna y blanca que de disponía ante sí, cegado en deseo, cariño, lujuria y en el acto tan trivial como querer expresar afecto por medio de pequeños frotes, besos y palabras de amor.

Quería ser algo más en la vida de ese pequeño, pero lo sabía, era imposible.

-Simon dice…-susurra el pequeño, sonrojado y excitado, mientras aprieta sus manos contra el cuello del más alto, luego, gime sutilmente el nombre del americano- Simon dice "I love you"… y quiere que lo ames…

El americano no supo que responder, paralizado como nunca antes, había visto tantas cosas increíbles en su existencia, saltos, asesinos, corrupción, muchas cosas que podrían parecer increíbles ante los ojos pero jamás, jamás algo más increíble que eso, que su pequeño niño debajo de él, aferrándose como puede a su cuello, con la mirada baja, con los pómulos sonrojados, con su linda respiración jadeante…

Diciendo las palabras incluso antes que él pudiera, esas que siempre quiso decir pero el miedo al "¿Qué dirán?" lo hacía callar. Y sólo sonrió besando nuevamente la frente del niño, arreglando un poco la ropa del muchacho, confundiéndolo, pero lo acalla con pequeños besos uno más tierno que el otro.

-Dile a Simon… que yo también lo amo, y que es más, he estado cumpliendo su orden… desde mucho antes de que me la pidiera…-ríe con suavidad, tomando en brazos a su pequeño, elevándolo en los aires.

Porque lo de ellos no era un simple juego, pero por ahora, a pesar de que el mundo pudiera ponerse en contra de su amor Jones nunca desobedecería a su pequeño, porque no quería perder, jamás lo haría, cumpliría la orden de su pequeño "Simon", lo amaría, hoy, dentro de unos años, incluso si llegaran a separarlos, siempre, siempre lo querría como la primera vez.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara, así con el juego, Arthur es un chico travieso, pero bien que a Jones le gusta que sea así jejejeje *A*, yo no me negaría a jugar ese juego con ese pequeño taaan lindo, pero claro, es sólo de Alfie~ y no creo que lo comparta TOT. Si alguien quiere un pequeño regalito shota no dude en pedirlo *3*<p>

Hasta la próxima Shota-historia! *CofquieroescribirlemonCof*

PD: En Estados Unidos el juego no tiene la palabra "Simple", pero en Inglaterra sí!


End file.
